


We Have A Winner

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: Exposure [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, I Don't Even Know, Infidelity, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Slut Shaming, Social Media, only a little bit, or it might be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Ginny is sick to death of her husband's bullshit. When you're a bit of a social media celebrity revenge can take a different form. The 'advert' she posts on her page has some... consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this isn't any of the things I've been promising but this one's been burning a hole in my hard-drive ever since the idea hit me, I saw someone online who reminded me so much of Ginny and was basically doing this so... here it is. I'll try my hardest to get some other stuff out soon! Enjoy!

“Do you ever post anything else?” Harry pointed the screen of his phone at his wife. She could see the picture she had posted only half an hour ago. There, reflected back at her, was Ginny herself phone up and pointing into the mirror, her other hand at her waist. The long white t-shirt that she was still wearing now was held in her teeth, the hem draped artfully, just covering her nipples while most of each of her breasts, massive for her slight frame, could be seen. The finger of her unoccupied hand was pushed into the red, lacy knickers she was wearing, pulling them aside slightly.   
“Does it bother you?” Ginny asked, laughing. She put on a mock-baby voice and whined, “Is poor Harry’s masculinity so fragile he can’t cope with his wife’s naughty pictures?”  
Harry coloured, annoyed. “I only wondered if you’d ever posted a photo that wasn’t likely to be used as wank-fodder for some creep.”   
_By the looks of it, more than just one_ , Ginny thought – the like count on the photo had just hit 7,000, a good performance. “It doesn’t bother _me_ , if that’s what you mean,” retorted Ginny, “isn’t a girl allowed to be proud of her body? Do you think I should be posting some bullshit construction of my life instead, like everyone else?” Now she imitated a hyper-posh, Queen’s English tone, “Oh, such fun at the races today, what larks!”  
“No,” Harry was clearly angry now, “I’d just like it if you didn’t make everyone think you were such a slut all the time.”  
 _A WHAT?!_ “A what, excuse me?” Her voice was quiet and cold now.  
“You heard me. You know your brother follows that account.”  
“If you don’t like seeing the photos, Harry, you know what your options are: unfollow the account or shove it up your fucking arse!” She leapt to her feet.   
“FINE!” Harry pointedly raised his phone and tapped through to her profile. He unfollowed the account, dropped the phone onto the sofa beside him and sat staring, waiting for her reaction. She turned on her heel and stalked out.   
_It doesn’t fucking matter_ , she said to herself, _my tits get me fifty new followers for every dickhead prude, anyway_. The word came back to her… _‘Slut…’_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the dinner table. Harry had served the food and they were waiting for Ginny’s descent from upstairs where she was changing. They had been waiting a little while and Harry was twitchy… he wondered if this was punishment for earlier. All three sat in their finest outfits, staring around at the room they all knew well. Dinner at the Potters’ was a regular thing and the room, while grand, didn’t yield much of interest after a couple of minutes in silence. Harry had realised how much his wife was the life and soul of these things. He had just opened his mouth to address his friends, unsure as yet of what he would say, when they heard footsteps. 

Ginny entered. She was dressed in a long dress. It was midnight blue, formed of a material that had been woven into leaves and flowers, the darker areas forming the pattern and the rest showing through to her skin, shaded paler cyan by the thinner, translucent material. Harry stared at her, the dress was entirely new to him and the cut… the clothes clung to Ginny’s hips, it covered her navel, but the fabric had been cut away around the sides of her abdomen leaving large areas of skin exposed. It cupped her large chest from below but sheared off very early on, but for a thin strip that ran around, hooking over her long neck. It plunged between her breasts leaving the entirety of her cleavage exposed. She greeted all three of them, Harry perfunctorily, and gloried in the impression she had had on her husband. 

Harry sat there, all through the first course, struggling not to goggle at her. _He can stew tonight_ , she thought, a slight grin playing round her face, _I don’t give a damn how blue his balls get._ As they cleared starter plates Harry murmured something about a word with her in the kitchen. He followed her through and closed the door. Ginny took a breath and turned to face him, even in her preparation for the anticipated fight she couldn’t help but enjoy the feel of herself; the way the dress clung to her and the air rushing around the large amounts of exposed flesh.   
“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, walking around like that?” Hissed Harry.  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. Her question was implied, Walking around like _‘what’?_  
“Your brother and his wife are in there! They don’t want to eat their dinner with your tits in their faces, do they? Is this about earlier?”   
Ginny said nothing. _Yes, it bloody well is you arsehole!_  
Harry threw up his hands in in furious exasperation. “How dare you do this! You waltz in here, tarted up like some whore and expect no one to notice?”  
 _Right. That’s how it is._  
“Is that what you think?” She spoke at last. Her tone was frosty. “Well, in that case you won’t want me distracting you, will you?” She started towards the door.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
 _Right. Fuck you._  
“I’m too tired to entertain tonight, Harry. I’m going to bed.” She left the room via the other door that let her out into the hall, rather than back into the dining room. Let him explain, she said to herself as she glided upstairs. His voice was still ringing in her ears. _‘Slut… Whore…’_  
 _Right. Down to business._

She slammed the bedroom door shut but was undressing before the noise had faded. The silk that had so upset Harry pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it. She felt alive, buzzing with a war-like fury and a sudden burst of sexual energy. She picked up her phone and her wand. She reclined back onto the high-pillows of the bed and pushed her arms together, compressing the sides of her breasts so that they bloomed forward. Ginny slid her wand into her cleavage and clamped it there, between her tits. _I’ll show him a whore…_ Her camera was front-facing and trained on her face. She had to frame it just right… Her breasts framed her face on the screen, the wand slicing the bottom of the image in half. Her hands adjusted minutely until the very edges of her nipples were visible, her long red, hair cascading down her face. The camera clicked, and an image flashed up. Her naked collar bones seemed deep and her eyes even deeper. There was a fiery glint in the eyes that stared down the lens. Her pupils seemed to burn bright in her pale face. Her skin was as smooth as her resolve as she typed in her caption: *Feel like a slut… I’ll pick someone random from the first 1,000 likes. If you win you can fuck me however you like. – G xx*

She hit send and lay back, casting her phone to the side of her. It didn’t stop buzzing for 15 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written too so... here.

The door crashed open. Ginny sat up, her phone in one hand and her wand in the other.  
“What the _fuck_ have you done?!” It was Harry.  
“You want to calm down, Harry.” Ginny said. Her voice wasn’t placatory, it was hard.  
“Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Your _sister-in-law_ just had to show me a public picture of you naked, saying you feel like a slut.”  
“Those were your words, Harry.” She felt nothing. Nothing but an icy contempt for him. _Punish him._  
“What did you say?” His voice was trembling. He took a step towards her. “What did you say?”  
“Those were your words. You did this.”  
“I- I didn’t make you _this_.” He gestured disgustedly at her beautiful naked form.  
The revulsion was what did it. _I’m disgusting, am I?_ “I’m disgusting, am I, to you?”  
“You got there fucking quickly, didn’t you? Yeah, I never want to look at a whore like you again.”  
_‘Slut… Whore… I’m going to enjoy this. I’ll show him a whore.’_ “Fuck you, Harry. Petrificus Totalus!”

The last words left her as a scream. Her wand trembled, pointed at her husband as Harry hit the ground. “I’m going to make you watch, Harry. You’re going to watch me get fucked by some guy off the street.” She flicked her wand and Harry floated upright and then against the wall. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a sheet of fluid fabric that glittered in her hands. Ginny threw the invisibility cloak over her immobile husband and looked at her phone. Likes: 24,601 – Comments: 17,366. She browsed the first few likers… these were the guys (they were all guys) who must have her on post-notifications. Nope _too old…_ nope _too weird…_ nope _too into guns…_ Him. That one. _Hot, ripped, brainless and… _based on the picture he’d sent her…hung like a hippogriff, no - _holy shit!_ Hung like a Hungarian Horntail…Ginny opened up his profile. He was a clear 4 years younger than her, had signed with a quidditch side right out of school. _Can he be any more perfect? She opened up her messages:___

_____ _

____

__

__

__

___ _

___Ginny:  
Hey xx_ _ _

___Toby:  
Does this mean I’m your winner?_ _ _

___Ginny:  
You seem about right – loved the picture._ _ _

___Toby:  
I took it from my good side_ _ _

____Holy shit, is this guy for real?_ _ _ _

___Ginny:  
I’ve got a couple of conditions, though._ _ _

___Toby:  
There’s always a catch_ _ _

___Ginny:  
First off, If I’m going to text you my address, you can’t tell anyone. I’ll know if you do._ _ _

___Toby:  
Why would I want to share? _ _ _

____Fair._ _ _ _

___Ginny:  
Two. This is a one time thing. If you came back to my house after tonight I’ll end you, okay?_ _ _

___Toby:  
Down girl! You want it tonight? X_ _ _

____He’s a fucking idiot… it’s not not hot though…_ _ _ _

___Ginny:  
And three, under absolutely no circumstances can you wear a condom._ _ _

___Toby:  
I didn’t think the deal could have gotten any sweeter_ _ _

___Ginny:  
You agree?_ _ _

___Toby:  
God yes_ _ _

___Ginny:  
Then come get it xx_ _ _

___*Xx_gwp_xX has sent a map*_ _ _

___Toby:  
On my way_ _ _

___ _

___Ginny lay back again. _He’s the one._ She could feel herself moistening, her body getting hotter. Yes, Tobias McLaggen would be just perfect…_ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting changes. I got tired of HTML's bullshit.

As she waited for Toby to arrive, even if he apparated part way he could be an hour or more, Ginny cast around for something to do. Her phone was still pinging intermittently, and she picked it up. She had always enjoyed seeing the comments on her posts, she found them kind of arousing if she was honest, the idea of random strangers and whatever it was they fantasised about when they looked at her pictures. Over 20,000 comments had flooded the section and she flicked lazily through.

LibElf44:

Holy fuck, is this for real???

_Yup, it is, hun._

26_JimHa:

I neeeed you baby

_Cute… but no._

Hufflebuff-09:

I would ruin you gin fuck your cunt and your ass and your face yess

_Not tonight, baby, sorry._

R0lfSc44:

For us poor shits who don’t win maybe a naked pic? Pretty please xxx

_Might be fun…_

Mand33:

FUCKING WHORE I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON A COCK GOING DOWN YOUR SLUTS FACE C**T

_Calm down, honey. Maybe if you took it up the arse from time to time your boyfriend wouldn’t need to wank to me. Though there’s clearly a stick shoved so far up there I’m not sure it’d fit._

She snorted with laughter at this and typed it out in reply to @Mand33.

2Phi1it:

Omg you look so fucking hot. Lemme put my big dick between those pretty titties pleeease

2Phi1it had posted his comment about five minutes ago, meaning there had already been about 15,000 likes made. _Got to admire the optimism._ Maybe it was time to put them all out of their misery… she began to type.

Xx_gwp_xX:

Sorry boys, I’ve chosen my winner for tonight. Maybe try again next time?

-G xx

Sent. Ginny was so ready. The lewd comments had set her already smouldering drive ablaze. Her skin tingled with anticipation. The big, round nipples crowning her pale, slightly heat wetted breasts had inflated. _Time to get ready._ Ginny headed for the door opposite the bed, next to which Harry leaned, invisible. The door opened into a spacious bathroom. The white tiles blazed after the semi darkness of her bedroom. Through the open window, the setting sun winked over the hills. Was he coming to her from there? He soon would be… Ginny placed a hand on the cool metal of the control for the temperature of the huge shower. She eased the dial up to its highest setting and turned it on. Within moments, the room was full of steam. She took up her phone again. Another hundred or so comments only in response to her own.

LJ1978:

A next time huh? Sounds promising baby

44Smalfx:

I want you now show us those pretty tits. I would do anything for you

_Guy needs to chill out a little._

N4m3l3ss:

Blood traitor slut needs her cunt taught a lesson. I could get some friends round to yours and we’d do some serious damage.

_I’d like to see him try._

Ginny cast it aside again and stepped into the boiling stream. She bent her head and allowed the water to drench her hair, swirling down over her face. She raised herself and slid her hands through the red locks, enjoying the way her skin burned with lust and heat. She sat herself on the narrow ledge just outside the stream and reached for a can and a razor. She squirted blue gel onto the line of her waist, at the dead centre, and slid her free hand, now without the can, through the gel, which lathered into a white foam. Ginny caressed her own pubic region, spreading the cream across her groin and down onto the lips of her quim. When she was satisfied she began to slide the razor, with firm precision, down the gel covered skin. She smoothed the stubble that had formed since last she had performed the ritual. She spent several minutes in quiet concentration, until her work was perfect – total smoothness. She projected her legs back into the stream and washed away the foam. Her hand slid along her own unblemished skin and she delighted in the feel, the contact with the sensuous flesh.

Just as she was leaving the bathroom, having performed the requisite drying charm, she unlocked her phone again and opened the camera. She aimed it down between her legs, covering her lips with her hands. She took the photo. The caption she attached read: Everything running smoothly… All ready for my guest. As she moved to close the camera a thrilling idea occurred to her. She couldn’t possibly pitch it to Toby, he would end up performing, guys like him always did. But she could do this herself. What harm could it do? It would only be for her own enjoyment… She refrained from closing her phone and stared at it. Could she really do it? _God yes._ Ginny tapped the phone twice with her wand. It soared into the air of its own accord and then promptly disappeared under the disillusionment charm she had cast on it. _He’ll never know._ As she heard the device swoosh away another noise interrupted her thoughts. The doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something of a furious burst of inspiration here (4 chapters in 2 days). Hope you enjoy!

Ginny had to fight the impulse to run down the stairs. She wanted this most pleasurable revenge so, so badly. Sedately still, she descended into the hall and answered the door. She opened it and gloried in revealing herself, her body, to this stranger. Their eyes met for only a second before he, unable to resist, took in the rest of her. His eyes devoured her edges first; her deep clavicle and slender arms the outer curve of her heavy boobs, projecting well beyond the limits of her ribcage; her wide hips and long, thin legs. His eyes moved hungrily inwards, eating up the thighs, the flat, almost skinny stomach; ribs, mostly hidden by the improbably voluptuous breasts on so slight a frame. He seemed to savour every mole and slight feature of her skin.

“You found me alright, then.” She didn’t really expect an answer to this opening salvo. Men rarely found themselves able to speak if Ginny presented herself to them in such a state. _Stunning is the word,_ she thought. Surely a little vanity wouldn’t hurt for one night… and was it _really_ vanity if it were so true? To her surprise, he did manage to tear his eyes away from where they were resting (firmly between her legs) and lock eyes again. The blue of his met her bright, fierce brown. He took a step forward.

“I’m Toby.”

She stepped forward too. Ginny was aware of the proximity of her tits to his chest, they drew his eyes. _Who could blame him?_ “Tell me why you’re here, Toby…” She heard a slightly derisive laugh beginning and hushed him, “I want to hear you say it.”

“I’m here… I’m here because you’re such a slut.”

The word acted on her like a stimulant. She closed the final distance between them and pressed herself into his chest, one hand looping behind him, binding them together. The other hand slipped into his waistband and clutched his already stiff member. “Right now, I feel like one.” Breathed Ginny. “Come to bed.” She released his cock and swapped it for his hand, leading him up the stairs and into the bedroom. She turned to him as they entered and grasped his shirt. She unbuttoned it wordlessly and he replied, mirroring her in his jeans. His clothes fell off him, leaving only underwear – he had neglected socks. His boxers were no match for his penis. The flap at the front had totally given way to his mammoth erection. Ginny knelt and slid the cloth from around his shaft before sliding it down his rippling legs. She looked up at him, past the wash-board abdomen and huge, muscle bound chest, up the thick, knotted neck into to the eyes looking down at hers. “I said you could do what you liked… What do you want?”

His face hardened. She couldn’t tell if it was from restraint or deeper lust. “All of it.” Came his reply.

“Be rough, then. If you wanna take it from me.”

“You can handle it.”

She only nodded. _God yes._

His hand caressed her cheek before weaving fingers knotted in her hair and he pushed her toward his waiting, gigantic cock.

Ginny took him expertly. He slammed her head forward and she loved the sudden enveloping of him in her somewhat unready mouth. The scent of his raging desire filled her as much as his dick. She gurgled in joy as he shoved himself between her lips and as far back as he could go. She kept her eyes locked on his as he pulled out ready for another assault. Strings of mingled precum and saliva linked their flesh before it reunited. He pushed her head forward once he was inside, forcing his head into her throat. Ginny breathed, relaxing her gag reflex, and allowing him entry. With on hand she massaged his scrotum. Her hand stroked his balls. The other fingers slid down her own thigh and attacked her pussy. She burned inside for stimulation and the contact felt like fireworks spreading up her stomach from her cunny. Lust fuelled their frantic motion. Toby invaded her over and over, wet slapping growing louder as his testicles, slick with Ginny’s saliva, smacked her dripping chin. After some minutes Ginny saw a tensing in his neck and released his cock. Instead, she lovingly suckled his balls, each in turn, before Toby made a new decision.

Arms wrapped around Ginny’s chest and lifted her slight form from her knees. She was deposited, sprawling on the bed. _Finally._ He flipped her onto her front and pushed her head down so that her spine curved up, with her bum pointing skyward. She felt at once the intrusion of the head of his cock. He rammed himself into her no longer wet, but pouring, cunt. The violence of his first thrust set her screaming. The second and she was breaking out in a sweat. Her nipples had hardened and with each push her dangling jugs were forced onto the covers. In her heightened state, even the brush with cotton sent shocks through her. He was ramming her in earnest now. In. Out. In. Out. Ginny’s desperate hand found her clit and rubbed madly. Toby slapped her fingers away and applied his own rougher ones instead. She moaned and purred as waves of aching pleasure swept her thoughts away. Her senses now focused themselves on her arse. Toby had licked two fingers and was pressing hard at her exposed sphincter. He worked and teased, thrusting his prick in and out of her trembling pussy all the time. At last, he broke through and he was in her. Both holes at once. Ginny shouted in confused glory as she was simultaneously pounded and finger-banged. He worked her like some machine, seeming to know exactly every beat to hit. He added a third finger to her shitter and redoubled the efforts on her clit. After only a few seconds of this Ginny was thrown into the abyss. As she clamped around his various digits she knew only two things: she was being watched by her husband and also by a camera. These thoughts sent streams of cum flowing from Ginny. Toby rubbed her through her orgasm, fucking all the time, until she was still and quivering. Her tits sticking to the quilt with each heavy breath.

 _He doesn’t give a fuck,_ she thought vaguely as she was emptied. Her pussy contracted around nothing as he flipped her onto her back. She lay there, totally at his mercy. His massive legs straddled her stomach and he held his cock over her chest. It reached from bottom rib to neck easily. Knowing instinctively what he wanted, Ginny raised trembling arms to her breasts. She clamped the hot, gluey flesh of her boobs around his pulsing shaft and rubbed. Toby responded with vigour, rutting into her cleavage, his dick throbbing. She fondled his head with her tongue every time it emerged from between her tits until, with a groan, he came too. His cum exploded from his head, drenching her face in semen. She licked what she could from around her mouth and giggled slightly. He rolled off her and stretched his arm over her body. He was warm and soft now. _I’ll kick him out in a bit,_ she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ginny awoke, Toby was not beside her. _Thank God_ , she thought. In spite of her own intentions she had not felt like throwing him out. After all he'd been good... really good. She shot up in bed, her skin sticking to the sheets where sweat and cum had made their mark. _Harry!_ She jumped out and groped around for the cloak. She found it and pulled it off. She was standing exactly where she had left him. Ginny grinned broadly at his awkward position "Oh, honey, I have to get a picture before I let you out." She flicked her wand and thought _Accio phone._ It landed smartly in her hand. It was halfway up when she realised what was wrong. Her phone shouldn't have been on her bedside table. Nor should it have been visible. It should have still been hovering, under the charms she had left, above her bed. Only then did she register the message that was displayed onscreen:

I found your phone. Not sure why you wanted to record us. Anyway, I'm glad you did. Your rules made it pretty tricky to prove what had happened. Don't worry, I didn't break any of them, I won't be back either. But I thought some other people might enjoy the video. - Toby x

Her notifications were full to bursting, with more flooding in all the time. There were the messages from her friends, , as well as a few not so friendly: "Ginny what happened??????" "Is this real?!?!?!" "Wtf, are u ok??" "You know you're trending on like 100 porn categories at once? Ginger, big tits, amateur, babe, squirt... the list goes on!!" There were the voicemails from her family that she couldn't bare to listen to. The anonymous comments numbered in their thousands at least. There were as many "Hot!"s as their were "WHORE"s. Some had quoted the more obscene names given to the video he had posted: "Redhead cumslut takes massive dick" "HUGE tits ginger babe gets rammed". It had spread, though. The Daily Prophet headline from five minutes before read: Sexpelliarmus! Explicit video Pureblood wife of Harry Potter leaks to Muggles and Wizards alike on the _internet_.

She scrolled back as far as she could get. _What the fuck?_ The original video seemed to have only been posted 20 minutes ago. But Toby, unwittingly or not, had got one thing wrong. He had broken one of her rules. The video was geo-tagged. They knew where she was. And 20 minutes had been enough. _Shit._ She stood frozen as car doors began to slam. She looked up at Harry. A gleam of something like triumph played in his eyes. _Shit._ She dived for a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt and went hopping down the hall. She crouched by the window, though it now seemed like the parapet of a trench, and peeped out. _SHIT._ Every tabloid rag under the sun seemed to have turned up. Their cameras were all trained on the house. She had to get out. She crawled away from the window and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

She reached the relative safety of the kitchen after what felt like an age. There were few windows here and all she had to do was slip out the door. There was no question of going home, not yet anyway, she needed time. She could head for a hotel, hole up somewhere anonymous, at least for bit. She half stood up and opened the door, sliding out. **_SHIT!_** They were there too. Cameras flashed from all around. She fell back inside and lay panting on the floor. Upstairs, she heard movement. Harry's curse had finally worn off. She ran to the stairs to intercept him. By the time she got there he was hurrying down, hauling a bag. 

"Where are you going?" She half screamed in her panic.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here! I didn't realise the twat had put the location on the thing."

"How do you know now then?"

"Look outside you dumb slut! Look at _them._ " He half laughed, pointing out of a window. "Anyway, I'm gone." He pulled the invisibility cloak over him. The door opened a few inches and then clsoed, long enough for Ginny to catch a glimpse of the people out front again. There was nothing she could do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued..?

**Author's Note:**

> By all means leave a comment! Love a good chat, I'll always respond in the end. Everything is very much appreciated, including suggestions/requests but if you do leave one of those it could take me a while (sorry to the people who are learning that right now.


End file.
